<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance Reconnection by StudentOfEtherium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630082">A Chance Reconnection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium'>StudentOfEtherium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa IF - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Autistic Mukuro, Conversations, Danganronpa IF, F/F, F/M, Multiplicity/Plurality, POV First Person, but this is still pre-confession, cause it's obvious it's mutual, not tagging this one-sided attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends reconnect over dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chance Reconnection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naegi had come in late and with little warning. He had been on a mission with another one of the Hope's Peak survivors. He arrived at my cell alone, without being able to give me much prior warning. He had told me he had a plan for our evening and rushed me out and away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's how I found myself at a table with my old classmates again. Naegi and I sat together, crammed into a small booth in a hole-in-the-wall restaurant in the Future Foundation headquarters, while across the table from us sat Ms. Maizono and Mrs. Fukawa. I hadn't been particularly close to them in our time at school together, but nonetheless, I was acquainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naegi and Ms. Maizono were catching up. They'd known each other longer than any of us. I tried to not be jealous as the two went back and forth like the old friends they were. I glanced at Mrs. Fukawa. She didn't look particularly enthusiastic to be with us. I wouldn't have been either, if not for Naegi inviting me. Social gatherings didn't seem to be either of our specialties. Naegi noticed our silence and tried to pull us in the conversation. “Oh, Mukuro, Toko, do you have anything to say?” I had been zoning out from the conversation and wasn't following along. “Oh. Sorry. No.” Naegi smiled at me before looking to Mrs. Fukawa. “What about you, Toko?” She looked up from her book. “I didn't want to be here in the first place. You dragged me here against my will.” Ms. Maizono spoke up. “Well, if you really don't want to be here, I could grab some pepper and-” Mrs. Fukawa cut her off. “Fine, I'll talk to you. She sighed and put her book down. Ms. Maizono clapped excitedly. “Yay! Glad to hear you'll be joining us, then.” Mrs. Fukawa sighed again. “So what were you two talking about?” Ms. Maizono clapped again. “Oh, Makoto was telling me about the wedding!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spoke up. “I only heard about that secondhand.” Ms. Maizono got an excited look on her face. “Oh, it was so much fun.” A little annoyed, I responded. “I'm sure it was. I was never invited. Although, even if I was, I doubt I would've been allowed to go so far away from headquarters.” Mrs. Fukawa grumbled. “And it's not like we needed another killer there with us.” I nodded. It hurt, but I still understood her complaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ms. Maizono continued. “Oh, Ikusaba, I wish you had been able to be there. Hopefully the next time something like that happens, you'll be able to make it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thoughts that rushed to my head were scattered and various. What if it were Naegi and me? What if it were Naegi and Ms. Kirigiri? It would likely be people I wasn't particularly close to. For as much as I valued my classmates whom I helped to graduate from the killing game, I had never been close to them. I had hoped to find the time for that when we graduated, but my arrest and the scattering of the class among the Future Foundation made things more difficult. Times like these were my only chance to connect, but they were diffi-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mukuro?” Naegi interrupted my thoughts. “Oh, sorry. I must have lost focus. I'm sorry.” Naegi waved me down. “It's fine, it's fine! We were just worried.”  I recomposed myself. “Ah. Sorry.” I turned to Ms. Maizono. “I'm sure it would be lovely to be invited to such an event and I hope next time, whenever that may be, I will be able to come.” Mrs. Fukawa sighed. “I would expect someone so dedicated to the military to be formal, but I never thought you'd be quite that stuck up.” I typically wasn't. I also typically wasn't in such crowded situations. I turned to her and replied quietly. “I'm not. I'm just bad at this.” Naegi grabbed my hand. “That's okay!” As my face lit up red, he continued. “I want you to talk with us, but don't overexert yourself.” He let go of my hand and I slid down in my seat a little. I heard Mrs. Fukawa giggling to herself, followed by Ms. Maizono telling her off for it. The conversation quickly moved on as I recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat myself up again. “Sorry for that.” Ms. Maizono waved me down. “It's fine, it's fine. I understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naegi tried to restart the conversation. “So, Toko, how have things been with my sister?” Mrs. Fukawa sighed. “Nothing’s changed.” Ms. Maizono laughed. “A lot has changed. Don't try to write that off.” Mrs. Fukawa bit her thumb. “Yes, well, you were there for that.” I hadn't been, but I stayed silent on the matter. No use in bringing up an unpleasant topic again. Ms. Maizono smiled. “Well, surely something would change by being married?” Mrs. Fukawa shook her head. “It was little more than a formality. Komaru begged me to let it happen before I agreed.” Naegi laughed. “That sounds like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Mrs. Fukawa turned and sneezed. She then turned back with more energy. “For the record, Mrs. Morose there was far more interested in the wedding than she will ever admit to.” She cackled. Ms. Maizono waved at her. “Hey Syo.” She waved back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was only familiar with Genocider Syo from secondhand experience. While we had been classmates at Hope's Peak, Mrs. Fukawa was typically the one I saw. I knew of her secondhand and especially had heard of her killing prowess and feats in Towa City. Unfortunately, that didn't translate well into casual conversation. I didn't even know how to address her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello miss.” She turned to me. “Oh heyyyy. You're the killer who helped end the world, right?” My shoulders sagged. I sighed and moved on with the conversation. “I believe this is the first time we've spoken. How should I refer to you?” She laughed some more. “Call me Syo. Everyone else does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer to not speak so casually to people, especially not people I've just met.” She sighed. “Fiiiiiiine, I suppose you can call me by my full name.” She didn't clarify further. “I'm not familiar with your full name. I only know you as Syo.” She once again cackled at my words. “Syo's just a nickname. If you absolutely need to be so uptight, you can just call me Fukawa. We have the same name.” I nodded. “Alright, Mrs. Fukawa. Pleased to meet you.” She leaned back in her seat. “Likewise.” She cackled once more. She was fond of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we've never really spoken, Ms. War Criminal. What's your deal?” I sighed and didn't reply. “Oh? Not interested in talking with me?” I sighed again and turned to Naegi. I tried to think of something to say, but gave up and just leaned against his arm. Mrs. Fukawa laughed once again. Ignoring her, I looked at Ms. Maizono. She was still smiling, as she had been throughout the meal. Mrs. Fukawa continued to try to poke at me for a few more minutes as Naegi and Ms. Maizono moved on to other topics. I only half paid attention to the conversation as the others kept talking. At some point the two Mrs. Fukawas switched. I spoke up occasionally, but stayed out of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ikusaba?” I snapped back to attention. Ms. Maizono was calling my name. “We were talking about what our plans had been for after high school and I was asking you.” I blinked a couple times before responding. “Oh. Uhh.” I hesitated. “Truth be told, I didn't have plans. My sister and I knew our plan would be enacted during our time at Hope's Peak, so I never had a reason to. I assumed that either the plan would succeed and Junko would need me to help, so I would follow her orders, or it would fail and I would die for it. The outcome where I survive and she doesn't didn't occur to me.” I paused. “I suppose if not for my sister's plan, I would have gone back to military work. Mercenaries are always in demand, so I wouldn't be lacking for work. I don't have much in the way of hobbies or desires outside of my talent. Even now I have</span>
</p><p>
  <span>few interests outside of the military. If I were allowed to be used by the Future Foundation to clean up the mess the world became at my hands, I gladly would.” I looked down as I continued. “I don't suppose this was the answer you were looking for in such a frivolous conversation, were you?” I looked up. “I've never had to plan for myself, because at home Junko made the plans for me, and in the military I was always just following orders.” I laughed a little. “That doesn't excuse anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked around the table. I was worried that I killed the conversation with what I had said. I had. We sat silent for a short time, before Ms. Maizono spoke up. “I'm sorry for bringing this up. I should have been more sensitive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all, I'm psychic, I should have known.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naegi laughed. I smiled meekly. Talking picked up quickly after that. I stayed silent at this time and soon, Mrs. Fukawa returned to her book. My curfew time came and went, as it frequently does on the days Naegi visits. We'd get chewed out for this later, but despite all the harsh words we get for it, our punishment was never more than a slap on the wrist. The perks of being friends with the Ultimate Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naegi and Ms. Maizono continued their back-and-forth. I stopped paying attention to time as I clung to Naegi's arm. Mrs. Fukawa left on her own at some point, excusing herself as she left. The other two kept going for longer. At one time, I had been worried about Ms. Maizono claiming Naegi for her own, but in time I realized that wasn't a concern. She didn't seem interested in him as more than a friend. I was still uncertain about Ms. Kirigiri. I could tell him myself and have certainty, but… I was never a forward person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not much later after, Ms. Maizono prepared to leave. Naegi and I left with her. The two said their goodbyes and I waved as she left. Naegi walked me to my cell again, like always, and as we walked back the guard chewed us out again, as always. Things like these become routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naegi would be leaving the next day, which was part of the reason he had been so insistent on making the plans for that night. We said our goodbyes and he left. It would be at least a week before I could see him again, as things stood. Maybe something else would come up before then. Maybe it would be longer. He is worth the wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mukuro is a lot of fun to write. expect me to write more of this stuff</p><p>fun fact the choice to make this feature Toko/Komaru so heavily only came about because on a whim i decided to have Toko be Mrs. Fukawa instead of Ms. for variety. also i feel like UDG happening in the IF universe is inevitable, tho it might play out a bit differently</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>